Mysterious Happenings
by Nassy
Summary: Voldemort has plans for Ginny and he needs Draco's help to succeed. Will Draco be able to seduce her to the dark side or will he do anything to ensure her safety?
1. Draco

**Mysterious Happenings**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm not making any money. You can sue if you want. The only thing of value I have is my son and you'd pay me to take him back. :P  
  
Rated R for language, violence and sexual situations.   
  
Summary: Draco's 7th year, Ginny's 6th. Draco's father and Voldemort need him to seduce Ginny to the dark side. Will he succeed or will he end up doing anything to make sure she stays safe and out of their hands?   
  
The 1st few chapters will be short. I'm doing them as a POV to show whats going on in the minds of the characters and the story. Or parts of the story anyway.. Can't have to much info at once now can I? But after that, the story will pick up and I'll have normal length chapters. Now, onto the story. That is why you're here after all, correct?   
  
Chapter 1: Draco   
  
The sky was black. The only light source coming from the streaks of lightning after the roll of thunder. Rain poured down from the clouds drenching the figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. He knew he should go back to the Manor before he caught a cold, but he just couldn't, not yet anyway. Besides, the storm mathced his mood at the moment. Dark. Dangerous. Furious.   
  
Why, you ask did the storm match his mood perfectly? Dark because that was the path that his thoughts and feelings were taking. Dangerous... well, he was a Malfoy, was he not? Furious. That was for a few different reasons. The main one being that his father and Voldermort decided it was time for him to become a Death Eater. Like he wanted to be one of those. He didn't need a ugly tattoo marring his lily white body, thank you very much. Then there was some stupid test that he had to pass. Why would he need to pass a test to be something that any moron could be? All you needed to be able to do was point a wand and know some dark spells. A five year old could do that.   
  
But mainly he was furious with his father. The great Lucius Malfoy. His father had raised him to beleive that as a Malfoy you bowed down to no one. Yet here he was doing just that to some Mudblood. Kissing the ass of the very thing they detested. It made no sense to him. He was always talking about the purity of blood. Was Voldemort a pure blood? Hell no. He was the bane of the pure bloods. Thinking of all this brings him back to this test.   
  
_"Like I can seduce a fucking Weasly,"_ he thought, _"As if I would be able to get her away from the 'Golden Trio' anyway."  
_  
Apparently the Dark Lord needed the youngest Weasly, Virginia, for some reason or another. Something to do with what happened five years ago when the Chamber of Secrets was opened.   
  
Draco snorted. He thought that this being his seventh and last year at Hogwarts that it would be relatively easy. How wrong he had been. He wished just once that he could live his own life. If only for a little while.   
  
"Why would I want to do this anyway? I'd have to scrub my skin raw and burn every thing that filth touched. It's not as if she or anyone else would beleive I've changed anyway. Not to mention that when this doesnt' work and I take her anyway by force at the end of year, I'm going to be the one that they suspect. Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I'm going just as crazy as those two idiots.   
  
He sat there a little bit longer contemplating his choices. He could do this and risk a life sentence in Azkaban. Or he could not do this and face the wrath of his father and Voldemort. And his father could be one demented, twisted, sick son of a bitch. Even when it came to his own family. He'd take his chances with Azkaban.   
  
Resigned, he got up and started to make his way back to the Manor. Hopefully Voldemort will already be gone and his father will be in bed. He didn't want to have to deal with him until tomorrow when it was time to head back to school.   
  
TBC: Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, this is my 1st fanficiton story, so try to be gentle. Flames will be used to make the little man that's in my computer run faster. :P:P 


	2. Ginny

**Mysterious Happenings  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money. Sue if you want, the only thing you can take is my son, and you'd pay me to take him back. Or my car payment, which I'll gladly give away.   
  
Rated R for language, violence, sexual situations.   
  
Chapter 2: Ginny  
  
It was chilly in the Burrow, the fire having died down long ago. Ginny walked slowly down the steps to the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk would help her sleep. If that didn't work, she'd try a sleeping potion that her mom kept on hand ever since Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.   
  
That was the reason she was up at 3:00 in the morning. She was having nightmares again. She hadn't had those for 3 years now. Why was she having them again? She knew she would never forget it. But that didn't mean that it had to rule her life.   
  
Maybe they were coming back because Voldemort was coming and striking back stronger than before. The Death Eater attacks were higher than ever.   
  
She shivered. She remembered that year like it was yesterday.   
  
_She was excited. This was to be her first year at Hogwarts. Finally she wouldn't be home alone. And she would get to see ' The-Boy-Who-Lived', Harry Potter, every day. She couldn't wait. When they had reached the school, she had almost passed out from all the excitement. This was going to be the best year of her life.  
  
But then it started to go wrong, so horribly wrong. Her grades started to slip. She was having memory loss. Bad things started happening in the school. She knew it had something to do with her and that blasted diary. She just couldn't figure it out.   
  
If she threw it away, then everything would just go back to normal. Or so she thought. She threw it away, but then somehow Harry had gotten a hold of it. That was very bad. She had to destroy his room to get it back. How bad she felt. But she couldn't help it. She HAD to get it away from him. No telling what would happen if the book tried to control him.   
  
What could she do to make this all stop? She really needed to do something. She tried to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about it, but perfect bloody Percy had to come along. She thouht about going to McGonagall or Dumbledore. But what could they do except expell her? No, she couldn't allow that.   
  
By now she was terrified. Colin, her best friend was in the hospital, petrified. Some boy Hufflepuff, she thought, was there. All she really knew was that his name was Justin and that he was in the same year as Ron.   
  
Then the worst, or what she thought was the worst, happened. Penelope and Hermione were in the hospital. Petrified like the others. What would she do now? She didn't think it could get any worse. But, oh, how wrong she was.   
  
She was taken into the Chamber. Where she would have been left to die if not for Harry. Or Ron. Can't forget Ron. He helped to. _  
  
She shivered again, from the chills going down her spine and in anger. It awlays made her so mad when people called her brother a side-kick. He wasn't that. There were many situations that Harry wouldn't have gotten through if not for him.   
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Charlie come down the stairs.   
  
"Hey Gin," he called.  
  
"AHHHH," she screamed as she jumped. "You scared me. I didn't hear you come down."   
  
"Sorry. What are you doing up. It's after 4:00?"  
  
"Wow. I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. I came down cause I couldn't sleep. I am feeling tired now, so I think I'll try to go back to bed. Night Charlie."  
  
She made her way back up to bed. She really was feeling tired now. Laying down, she drifted off to sleep thinking that something bad was gonna happen this year. 


End file.
